unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Historical Research
Historical Research is the tenth chapter in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Hitting three enemies with fish in the market will unlock the bronze trophy He's Gonna Need a Sturgeon. Plot Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan visit Yemen in search of clues to lead to Iram of the Pillars. They called Elena Fisher to help them enter the city without hassles, she gives them a permit cards so they can get through most checkpoints. Elena and Nate have a small debate over her wedding ring (which she's still wearing) from their estranged marriage. , Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan at Yemen's airport.]] Elena uses her Jeep to drive them to the real city. In order to be not spotted by the police, they cut through the market, but they end up in a street blocked by some patrols, Elena tries convince the guards to pass it, but the policeman are not letting anyone go through, Elena then says that "I know another way around." They encounter a door, which Sully discovers that it is locked, Elena then talks to a merchant near them and asks him in Arabian to open the door for them. After that, they see more patrols blocking the streets. Nate then finds another way around by climbing a building and they end up in a building which leads to a rooftop. Elena spots some old buildings in the middle of city, they "would have been hundreds of years even when Francis Drake was alive.". After she says that, Sully spots Talbot, Nate decides to follow him because he has Cutter's notebook. Nate follows Talbot using Yemen's rooftops until he enters a market, forcing Nate to go down, at the very moment that Drake enters another door, Talbot punches him and throws him out the window. Nate successfully stole back Cutter's notebook during the tussle, but now he is surrounded by Katherine Marlowe's agents and a brawl erupts. After he takes down all the agents, Elena and Sully reappear and they end up in a room with a well inside. Elena begins to ask "Who were those guys" and "What does Charlie Cutter have to do with all this?". Nate and Sully does a brief explanation. Nate discovers that they actually should have ended up in that well and that they have to enter it to find clues to Iram of the Pillars. Sully is afraid of "going down there without some hardware", Elena asks him to talk to a rug merchant they just passed to buy guns for them. While Sully is getting some Sawed Off Shotguns, Elena and Drake talk about all this fake 'historical research', but Drake says that he "finally got it" and that she "loves this as much as I do", Elena replies that "not anymore" because Drake is risking his and Sully's life with all that. Walkthrough I. Follow Elena and Sully, collecting Treasure #43 before you pass through the gate, then continue on to the market area where you can find Treasure #44. Approach the police roadblock to trigger a brief cinematic, and accompany your companions to find a different route when it ends. Collect Treasure #45 after passing through the gate, then climb to the balcony and enter the building. Once inside, Treasure #46 can be found on the next floor up. II. Follow the linear path through the hotel, then climb the ladders to reach a roof terrace. After the cutscene, leap to the protruding beams on the opposite side of the street and tail Talbot from above. When your path is blocked, drop to the drainpipe below and slide down to the street when Nate's quarry leaves through a door. Follow him into the building. III. In the marketplace brawl, the area where Nate lands is a good place to make a stand; in this fairly enclosed space, it's harder for your assailants to surround you. However, if you wish to obtain the superbly named "He's Gonna Need A Sturgeon" Trophy, you should instead fight at the seafood counters further ahead. This accolade is awarded for hitting (and, moreover, humiliating) three opponents by slapping them with a fish. IV. When the burly Brute enters the fray, concentrate first on quickly disabling any remaining besuited henchmen before you tackle him. As with other giants of his ilk, the way to beat him is to focus on counters with triangle (or, when the prompt appears, rapid tapping of O to escape grapple attacks). When he falls, a few more suited goons will arrive. Once again, the area by the clothes store is a solid position to fight in. When the battle ends there are three Treasures to collect as you flee the scene with Sully and Elena, so don't neglect to pick them up. Category:Chapters in Drake's Deception